


Vuelta a la vida

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1343545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se pregunta si esto es morir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vuelta a la vida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desperatesmirks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperatesmirks/gifts).



Se pregunta si esto es morir.

Una nube infinita de dolor y pena, de hubieras y jamases, de cosas que no vivió y otras que ya nunca hará, de arrepentimientos, de miedos, de la certeza de que pronto la olvidarán.

Le duele todo el cuerpo, le arden las venas y eso tiene sentido, ¿verdad? Quizás esté en el purgatorio, pagando los crímenes de su familia y ese calor que siente en su sangre es el mismo fuego que acabó con los Hale. Quizás esto sea lo mejor. Quizás sin una Argent para continuar con el odio y el rencor las almas de todos los que perecieron en la cruzada Argent-Hale finalmente puedan descansar.

Quizás, posiblemente, tal vez. Ya no importa. No puede modificar el pasado y ya no tiene futuro.

Todo le duele hasta que deja de hacerlo y entonces Allison Argent abre los ojos.

Está viva.

***

Su tía quemó hasta los cimientos una familia porque algunos de sus miembros eran hombres lobos. Su madre se suicidó porque pensaba que ser mujer lobo era un destino peor que la muerte. Su abuelo prefirió ser un monstruo que dejar que una enfermedad lo mate.

Allison no cree que ser mujer lobo sea ser un monstruo, pero jamás pensó en recibir la mordida. Nunca se puso a pensar en qué haría en caso de recibirla, si acabaría con su vida como hizo su madre o la abrazaría con tal de no morir.

Nunca pensó en recibir la mordida, pero cuando abre los ojos y ve las luces fluorescentes del techo de su cuarto de hospital sabe que se la han dado. El oni le hizo una herida mortal, no hay otra forma de que esté con vida.

Al principio no se siente diferente. Es la misma Allison, la misma adolescente que está fallando economía y que se miente al decirse que ya no ama a su ex novio.

Entonces el olor fuerte de los antisépticos le da de lleno en la nariz y no puede evitar fruncirla con desagrado, porque nunca le ha gustado el olor a hospital pero ahora es casi insoportable.

—¿… -bremos si su cuerpo aceptó la mordida? —escucha que pregunta la voz compungida de Lydia, primero como un murmullo lejano y luego fuerte y claro.

—Ya la debe haber aceptado —dice Scott y Allison puede escuchar el temblor en su voz—. Sino estaría… ya la debe haber aceptado.

—Allison es fuerte, su cuerpo puede resistirlo —agrega su padre y realmente le sorprende que él esté en esto.

El hombre que asistió a su esposa en su suicidio prefiere que su hija se convierte en eso que la llevó a su mujer a la muerte antes que perderla, supone que hay una ironía en todo esto pero no tiene ánimos para buscarla en este momento.

No tiene ánimos de mucho en este momento, supone que eso se debe a que está gastando todas sus energías en curarse y en no pensar que ahora es una mujer lobo.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza y cuenta hasta diez, intentando no llorar porque está viva y tiene otra oportunidad.

—Scott —susurra, porque sabe que él puede escucharla—. Scott, puedo oírlos.

Su ex novio entra en el cuarto apenas termina de decir la frase, con su padre y Lydia pisándole los talones. De pronto todo es abrazos y lágrimas que no son suyas, los sollozos de su padre, Lydia y Scott, incluso los de Isaac que ahora nota en el umbral de la puerta.

No sabe cómo reaccionar además de abrazarlos con todas las fuerzas que tiene, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no llorar, porque ya no es una niña pequeña indefensa, no es un estorbo, está viva…

No, no lo está. Allison Argent murió anoche.

Tiene que descubrir quién es ahora.


End file.
